Arrepentimiento y felicidad
by WarriorOfLight5
Summary: Caius arrepentido en el caos, se da cuenta de sus errores y de lo que supuso toda su vida. Sin embargo al llegar a cierto lugar es Yuul la que le abre los ojos y le muestra, que ellos tambien pueden ser felices.


************Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen.************

**ATENCION: Contiene SPOILER de la novela del Lightning Returns y del final del juego.**

Me hubiera gustado decir tantas cosas...sin embargo, solo pude preocuparme en que ella se salvara sin hacer caso a mi corazón. Bueno tampoco es que tuviera tiempo a decir algo, el mundo se venia abajo y el caos iba mas rápido de lo normal. Y ahora estoy aquí, lleno de sombras me pregunto si realmente estoy muerto, si esto es la muerte...lo único que puedo sentir es soledad y arrepentimiento. Las memorias de mi pasado fueron recorriendo mi mente, mostrándome todos mis errores, todos mis actos cometidos, toda mi vida pasaba frente a mis ojos. No pido otra oportunidad en esta vida, pedía muerte y muerte fue lo que obtuve al final del camino. Pero para mi nunca habrá muerte, no mientras haya arrepentimiento en mi corazón. Se que he quitado millones de vidas, se que he hecho que muchos me odien, no merezco perdón alguno y sin embargo aquí estoy, pidiendo perdón. Algo en mi interior me dice que he de hacerlo, que he de decir todo lo que siento antes de que...algo pase ¿El que? No lo se.

Lleve mis manos a mi pecho, sentía como el caos se colaba en mi interior, como si lo estuviera absorbiendo. Toda la oscuridad se concentraba en mis manos y el latir de mi corazón, se hizo mas sonoro, comenzando a brillar como todas las veces. Mi corazón llamaba al caos y el caos llamaba a mi corazón. Aunque yo diría que mi verdadero corazón se perdió hace mucho tiempo...este corazón no era el mio, era el de la diosa, yo solo era una marioneta, un cuerpo que avanzaba por ella. Y cuando me quede sin el...fui una cascara vacía lanzada al aire...pero si me quede sin el...¿De quien es este corazón que late ahora en mi pecho?

Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, no entendía que me estaba pasando, aparte una de las manos que estaba llena de caos, para tocar mis lagrimas. Abrí los ojos sorprendido mirando mi mano...¿Cuanto tiempo hacia ya que no lloraba?. Un latido un poco mas fuerte hizo que desviara mi atención de eso, aquello me había dolido. Y cada vez estaba mas perdido...comenzaba a sentir cosas que jamas sentiría, de sentir soledad y arrepentimiento, comencé a sentir dolor, tristeza, una pequeña parte de mi sentía alegría, otra odio e incluso sentía amor. Quise chillar pero no podía, eran demasiadas sensaciones juntas, pensé que me volvería loco allí mismo, si esto era el infierno...quería que me sacaran de allí ya mismo. Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza, apartándome el cabello, mas lagrimas salían sin control alguno y entonces...un "perdón" salio de mi boca como un susurro. Seguido de un "por favor perdóname", pero...¿A quien le pedía perdón en realidad?, ¿A mi corazón o a...aquellas personas a las que hice tanto daño?...

Así es...jamas me olvidaría de ellos que formaron una parte fundamental de mi vida. Lightning, Serah, Noel y Yuul...seguro que ellos ya me han olvidado y viven felices en el nuevo mundo. Al fin y al cabo se lo merecen...yo solo me dedique a arruinarles la vida...si tan solo pudieran verme ahora. Aquí arrepentido, lleno de lagrimas y confuso. Nunca me había sentido de esta manera pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo supongo...

La oscuridad comenzaba no solo a rodear mi corazón y mis manos, si no que comenzaba a rodearme entero y aquello dolía. Poco a poco toda aquella oscuridad se fue concentrando en mi pecho, rodeando la poca luz que quedaba en mi pecho, entonces mi corazón dejo de latir.

Abrí mis ojos, carentes de luz alguna me encontraba en un lugar distinto, el océano del caos se alzaba ante mi. No había nada mas en ese lugar, entonces unas voces resonaron en mi cabeza y las reconocería en cualquier sitio.

-Caius Ballad...se ha decidido tu destino...aparir de ahora reinaras aquí como el Dios de la Muerte...-me dijeron varias Yugulas en mi cabeza.

-Tss...y de ser un guardián he pasado a Dios de la Muerte...esta bien acepto tal cargo, pero con una condición-pedí mirando a mi alrededor.

-Caius...esta bien...¿Que es lo que deseas?-preguntaron y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Volver a verte...a ti Yuul de las flores...-susurre y mi deseo fue cumplido. Allí estabas frente a mi, con una sonrisa y con un ramo de flores blancas en la mano.

-¿Por que has deseado esto?-me preguntas y yo me acerco a ti, acaricio tu bello rostro y sonrió con amabilidad.

-Porque el Dios de la Muerte necesita compañía, nunca he estado solo...siempre has estado a mi lado...y si no puedo estar a tu lado yo no se que hacer...-digo bajando mi mano y mi mirada a la vez, rápidamente sueltas el ramo y tomas la mía entre las tuyas.

-Caius...nunca has dicho lo que sentías hasta ahora...algo ha cambiado en ti...seras un gran Dios y yo estaré a tu lado-me dices con seguridad y una bella sonrisa se posa en tus labios, mientras aun tienes mi mano entre las tuyas dándole caricias.

Nos damos cuenta de aquello y rápidamente nos separemos, carraspeo y trato de recuperar la compostura. Tu te sonrojas y te apartas el cabello del rostro algo nerviosa, cosa que me parece adorable pero como siempre hago, nunca te lo digo. No me veía como el tipo de hombre que piropeaba a una mujer, algo estaba claro y es que yo no tenia ni idea de ligar con una chica. Por mas que estuviera enamorado...ella jamas lo sabría porque yo jamas seria capaz de decírselo, ni siquiera de demostrárselo. Solté un suspiro y vi que mirabas el lugar con un ápice de tristeza en los ojos, entonces recordé el ramo de flores que llevabas en las manos, el cual habías tirado para sujetar la mía. Me acerque y lo cogí con cuidado, tras la caída había quedado un poco desarreglado así que lo arregle y cogí una de las flores. Me acerque a ti y coloque la flor sobre tu cabello, aquello te sorprendió bastante y acariciaste la flor como si te hubiera dado un gran regalo, entonces sonreíste algo sonrojada, pero sonreíste y eso me basto.

Los días pasan y yo no se cual es exactamente mi función en este lugar, noto como Yuul se siente sola aquí, al fin y al cabo solo somos dos personas y este lugar es vació. No hay edificios, no hay vida, no hay nada...lo único que hay es el océano y lo único que podemos hacer es mirarlo esperando que pase el tiempo en el nuevo mundo. Una vez al día Yuul deja una flor sobre el agua, dejándola marchar me pregunto a donde ira y porque hace eso, sin embargo no quiero preguntárselo. Es extraño, se supone que los dioses tienen palacios y lugares donde poder descansar, donde poder gobernar y yo sin embargo no tenia nada. Me hubiese gustado al menos tener algo por Yuul, aquí las noches son frías y ni siquiera tengo una manta para taparla. Puede que el tiempo no pase pero, sin embargo el cielo cambia de color como si realmente pasase y eso es lo que nos hace sentirnos humanos, que en parte aun pertenecemos a ese mundo.

Anochece y como siempre, no tenemos comida así que nos quedamos mirando el cielo estrellado sentados unos al lado de otro, las estrellas eran lo único que iluminaban aquel desolador paisaje. De repente Yuul junta sus manos y yo no se porque hace eso, luego vuelve a alzar su vista al cielo y sonríe.

-Tendrías que haber pedido un deseo-me dice y yo sigo sin entender.-¿No la has visto? Ha pasado una estrella fugaz, espero que mi deseo se haga realidad-

-¿Y que has pedido?-

-No pienso decírtelo, si no, no se cumplirá-

-Así que con secretos...bueno si no quieres no insistiré-

-Ya podrías insistir un poco mas, que no me molesta-

Al oír aquello me quedo pensativo y me tumbo sobre la arena, aun mirando el cielo, Yuul se acerca a mi y me aparta el flequillo de la cara. Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, sin decir palabra alguna, poco a poco me alzo un poco acercando mi rostro al tuyo. Noto como nuestros corazones laten a mil por hora, apoyas tu mano en mi pecho y la subes lentamente hasta mi hombro. Estamos tan cerca que hasta noto tu respiración y sin embargo, cuando nuestros labios van a tocarse, no puedo y acabo posando mis labios cerca de los tuyos sin poder besarte.

-Caius...-susurras como si te doliera que hiciera aquello.

-No puedo...-te respondo y vuelvo a tirarme sobre la arena, aun con su mano en mi hombro, que vuelve a bajar a mi pecho.

-¿Por que?-me preguntas con voz dulce y a la vez algo triste.

-Yuul...yo no puedo darte esa felicidad...-respondo mirando tus bellos ojos verdes.

-Si que puedes Caius...todo seguirá igual tan solo que...estaremos mas unidos dale una oportunidad a tu corazón, date una oportunidad a ti mismo, tu puedes amar Caius-me responde con firmeza algo que nunca vi en ella.

-¿Amarías a un dios de la muerte siendo tu una humana? Nada seria igual Yuul...somos muy diferentes...-respondo apartando la mirada.

-Caius abre los ojos, que el ser un dios no te impida sentir lo que realmente sientes hacia mi, toda esta vida has estado apartándote y ahora tienes una oportunidad de estar a mi lado, toda la vida has estado culpándote y arrepintiéndote, viéndome morir. Es el momento de que seas tu también feliz, no solo los que se salvaron pueden ser felices si no que...nosotros también.-

Y aquellas palabras fueron las suficientes, para darme cuenta de que Yuul tenia razón. Por una vez podía ser feliz con ella, sin que otros estuvieran de por medio, sin que ningún dios la maldijera, sin que yo estuviera preocupándome cuando va a morir. Rápidamente me incorpore y la tome del rostro para besarla con suavidad, al fin nuestros labios se juntaban después de tanto tiempo. Correspondes al beso con la misma suavidad, mientras con cuidado me voy tumbando en la arena sin separar nuestros labios y tu te apoyas sobre mi pecho. Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos algo sonrojados, pero con una sonrisa de felicidad al fin...puedo ser libre y estar a tu lado siendo felices...

* * *

><p><strong>WarriorOfLight5:<strong> Lo siento, no pude resistirme a escribirlo tranquilos que continuare los demás fanfarrias Quizá escriba mas sobre Yuul y Caius y haga fanfics largos como solía hacer con los de beyblade. No se si volveré a escribir sobre ese anime, lo he estado pensando ademas de los reviews que me ha dejado una persona muy mona X3 que se agradecen. Ya sabéis que cualquier duda me la podéis preguntar por twitter y quizá me haga un wattpad aun no lo se. Mi twitter esta en mi perfil sabéis que roleo con personajes y uno de ellos es Caius, pero también tengo cuenta de user así que no os preocupéis, espero que os haya gustado. Lo se el fanfic es corto y es un poco extraño pero me apetecía hacerlo así de raro y contiene un poco de spoiler pero bueno...ya nos veremos. Xiaoo


End file.
